


See You In Hell

by TigerAndBadWolf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerAndBadWolf/pseuds/TigerAndBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's mission goes completely wrong and it's time to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story ages ago and a few days ago I found it on my tumblr and realized that I never uploaded it to AO3. Well, now it's here and I hope you like it!

Mission failed. SM

I’m sorry? JM

The mission went terribly wrong. SM

How the hell did you manage to fuck it up, Moran? You weren’t even supposed to kill him. JM

Sorry, sir. He wasn’t alone. John Watson never leaves his side. SM

The doctor? JM

Yes. That bloody bastard shot me. SM

How bad is it? JM

Very bad. SM

I’ll send a team to pick you up. JM

No, Jim. It’s useless. It’s too late. Come alone. SM

Are you sure, tiger? JM

Yes. Please. SM

Where are you? JM

221 B Bakerstreet. Living room. SM

I’ll be there in 10 minutes. JM

Please hurry up. SM

 

Sebastian let the mobile slide from his bloody hand. He -Sebastian Moran, the best sniper and second most dangerous man in London- had been shot by a fucking army doctor. It was embarassing. Never the less he wanted Jim to be there. He wanted to be with him in his very last moments. His breathing was ragged and uneven as he tried to stay conscious.

Only a few minutes later Jim arrived. The look of disaproval and disappointment could barely hide how horrible he felt. He cared more about the sniper than he would admit. But their relationship was far beyond the one of an employer and his employee.  
Jim stepped further into the room and looked down at his bleeding, pale tiger.

Sebastian whimpered a raspy, “Boss…I’m sorry.”  
“Shut up, Moran. You’re not going to die this way.”  
His voice seemed strong and controlled. Only someone who knew him well would hear the pain. Sebastian could hear it, he heard how broken the man was.

He rolled his eyes and muttered weakly: “Yes, I am. I’m shot. I’m bleeding. I’m dying. I’ll be dead. That’s how it works, Jim.”  
Jim kneeled down next to his loyal employee. The strong tiger that was now lying in a puddle of blood. “Not like this. It won’t be this doctor’s bloody bullett that will kill you.” The sniper raised his gaze and his watery blue eyes met the other’s dark brown. “It will be my bullett.”  
The criminal reached into his pocket and pulled out a small hand gun. It was a British Army Browning L9A1. The same kind of weapon that Sherlock wanted to use to kill his arch enemy back then at the pool. In that night Sebastian could have shot John Watson but Jim had changed his mind. -Wrong day to die.-

A small smile spread on Sebastian sweaty and bloody face. He didn’t want to die but now it was inevitable. He’d always expected Moriarty to be the death of him. But not like this, never. This was weirdly emotional.  
“Head or heart?”, asked Jim. His voice was cold as ice and steady as if he was asking someone about what time it was. He wouldn’t say what he thought. Not now, not ever.

“Heart.”, whispered Sebastian and looked down at his chest where he wanted the gun to be placed.  
The smaller man nodded, he’d expected him to answer that way. Jim placed the gun on his tiger’s chest and met the blonde’s gaze.  
“Do it.” The sniper’s voice was nothing but a broken whisper, barely audible.

Jim’s finger curled around the trigger and he said, “Don’t worry, my tiger. I’ll see you in hell.” The words sounded strangely soft and reassuring.  
He saw the life fading from Sebastian’s eyes as he finally pulled the trigger.

Jim knew it wouldn’t be long until they’d be reunited. He’d make John Watson pay and then follow his most loyal man.


End file.
